Uncommon Head Cold and Laryngitis transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro Life is like a breeze here in a toy friend's universe Every single day they're out there playing history of good and bad luck, doesn't get any worse look out behind you watch out for some evil young kids be very careful around the evil eyes of nature Scene 1: David Bowie Memorial Elementary School Bonnie is playing outside on the school playground including hopscotch and the playground equipment. Bell Ringing Bonnie: "There goes the school bell, don't wanna be late for class." Bonnie follows her classmates to Bernice Johnson's 1st grade classroom. Bernice Johnson's classroom Bernice: "Now today, students, you're gonna show everybody your picture drawings, now who would like to go 1st? how 'bout you, Felix and Kathy?" Felix and Kathy go right up to the front of the entire classroom. Felix: "Kathy and I made these picture drawings of a turtle and a rabbit." Kathy: "They're just about to participate in a super big race." Bernice: "Oh that's wonderful, you guys, just like the Tortoise and the Hare." Bernice: "Okay, Bonnie, you're next to go up." Bonnie goes right up to the front of the entire classroom. Bonnie: "I drew this picture of a lady bug and a caterpillar performing in an insect circus, the lady bug is holding up a circus pie and the caterpillar is dressed up as a clown baby." Bernice: "Nice picture drawing, okay, Bonnie, you can go right back to your seat now." Bonnie goes right back to her seat. Mason: "Wow, Bonnie, I like your picture drawing." Kathy: "So do I." Bonnie: "Thanks a bunch, I really appreciate what you guys just said and-" Bonnie: A Bit Felix: "Whoa, bless you there." Bernice: "Bonnie, are you coming down with an uncommon cold in your head?" Bonnie: "Yes, Ms. Johnson, I think I am." Bonnie: A Bit Bernice: "Well I think you should just go right down to Nurse Katzenberg's office and she'll try to see what it is." Bonnie exits Bernice Johnson's classroom and walks around on her way to Nurse Katzenberg's office. Inside Nurse Katzenberg's office Nurse Katzenberg: "So, Bonnie, what brings you here to my office?" Bonnie: "I keep coughing and sneezing at the exact same time, I don't know what's going on with me." Nurse Katzenberg: "Let me check your forehead to see what it is." Nurse Katzenberg checks Bonnie's forehead. Nurse Katzenberg: "Well, it looks like you came down with an uncommon cold in your head, so your parents can take you back home with them." Bonnie nods her head in agreement. Meanwhile, the Anderson family members are driving around on their way back home to their house. Scene 2: The Anderson family members' house Julia checks Bonnie's temperature from the thermometer then takes it outta Bonnie's mouth. Julia: "Oh my goodness, Bonnie, you have a temperature of 103." Bonnie: "I just hope I'll get better real soon." The lights are already out. Cut to Woody, Buzz and the rest of the toy friends......... Julia: "Now, Bonnie, you stay right in that bed, I'm going to the grocery store to buy chicken noodle soup ingredients." Bonnie: "Okay, I'll do exactly what you guys told me to " Julia leaves to go to Varney-Rickles memorial grocery store. Cut to Woody, Buzz and the rest of the toy friends............ Lenny: "Whoa, man, she looks real ill." Wheezy: "Well, let's just hope she's not getting worse." Buttercup: "Let's hope she gets better at these times." Trixie: "I don't like what I'm seeing here." Mr. Potato Head: "Neither do I." Mrs. Potato Head: "I'm not sure what we can do about it." Bonnie is now reading a book based on the 3D animated short, Frozen Fever in her bed. Larry and Julia are outside bringing in the groceries, including the chicken noodle soup ingredients. Larry and Julia begin making the chicken noodle soup in their kitchen. Cut back to Bonnie's bedroom........ Bonnie's still sitting up and playing with her hand puppets in her bed. Larry and Julia bring up the chicken noodle soup and blue Gatorade on a tray right upstairs to Bonnie's bedroom. Larry: "Bonnie, would you mind sitting up so that I can put this tray right down on your bed?" Bonnie: "No, I don't mind sitting up at all." Larry puts the tray right in front of Bonnie on Bonnie's bed. Julia: "Okay, Bonnie, there you go, enjoy your chicken noodle soup and Gatorade." Larry and Julia exit Bonnie's bedroom and Bonnie slowly enjoys her dinner meal of chicken noodle soup and her blue raspberry Gatorade. Later that evening, Bonnie's now asleep while Woody, Buzz and the toy friends are up on the shelves. The very next morning....... Bonnie's still asleep and Larry and Julia come right into her bedroom to see how she's doing. Larry: "So, Bonnie, how are you feeling this fine morning?" Bonnie looks right out her bedroom window to say good morning to the beautiful sunshine, no words are coming outta her mouth and she realizes that she just lost her voice. Julia: "Oh my word, Bonnie, you poor little child, we think you must have laryngitis." Trixie: "Oh dear, Bonnie's not saying anything, I wonder what's going on with her." Sarge shows up. Sarge: "Well, soldiers, looks like our good friend's got laryngitis and lost her voice." All Toy friends (except Woody and Buzz): In Alarm Bo Peep: "Bonnie's got laryngitis?" Buttercup: "I'm afraid so, yes, of course she does." Wheezy: "How's she gonna be able to know when breakfast, lunch or dinner is ready, if she can't even speak?" Lenny: "Well, she can write some good notes that'll help her know better." Rex: "Oh I sure hope she'll get so much better and have her voice back, I don't think I can handle any of this situation." Woody: "Hey, you guys, I have an idea, how 'bout we all make her a get well card, that way, she'll feel more bright and cheerful as usual." A little while later, the toy friends are all preparing Bonnie's get well card that reads: Dear Bonnie, let's all hope you get better real soon. Love and respect, your most favorite heroes. Buzz: "Alright, now we can put it right on her night stand." Bonnie looks right at the get well card and begins smiling at it 'cause they'e all trying to make her feel so much better by cheering her up a bit. All of the toy friends including Woody and Buzz go right into their positions 'til Julia and Larry come right in to see how Bonnie's temperature's doing. Julia: "Well, your temperature seems to be resting up, but your blood pressure seems to be normal." Bonnie still doesn't say anything at all. Larry: "Now you just try and get some rest, okay?" Bonnie's now falling asleep again. The very next morning, Bonnie's now awake and her voice has just returned. Bonnie: "Good morning, everybody, how are you all feeling?" Bonnie now realizes that she's feeling so much better right now and her voice has finally returned. Bonnie: "Hey, I'm all better right now, my voice has finally returned!" Bonnie goes right back downstairs to tell Larry and Julia that her voice has just returned. Woody: "Hey, you guys, guess what? Buzz and I have got some super good news for all of you here." Wheezy: "What's the super good news?" Buzz: "Bonnie's voice has finally returned." Meanwhile downstairs at the dinner table........... Bonnie: "So then, when I woke up, I realized my voice has returned." Larry: "That's wonderful news, Bonnie, now you're speaking to all of us right away." Category:Toy Story the Series episode scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode scripts